Alice Rain
by roserain1998
Summary: Alice Rain is just a a girl on the in side but out side she is much more. Lets se what it takes for her a new friends to save the world and finding true love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Roserain this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it please review.

15 years ago..

In a small village in Japan, between two mountains a little girl was born. Her name is Alice Rain. Her family is poor, her father had just died at work leaving just her mother. She was born with future of question. Alice is said that she will play a big part in fighting against evil. In this village was born the Athena's Day beyblade, it's said to be stronger than Pegasus, the prefect balance type. It is gold and blue with an owl on the face bolt. One of the most common moves used is Wisdoms Shield it can block almost any move even special moves in battle. It's said that this baby girl will be the one to have it. Just a small light blonde haired and aqua eyed bubbly child can save the world from the unknown evils.

10 years ago…

Alice is now five years old, now with no family left a man named Doji came wanting to find her to get destroy so he can protect his plans for the future. Her mother would never give up her child she protected her but with a coast, her life. Now waiting to see who is going to take her in. A man and woman volunteer to do so, but these new people would be cruel, mean and abusive to her around the age of six. Leaving her with scars and untrusting of people. She became a fighter no longer allowing people to walk over. This is her story of how she saves the world and meeting the love of her life.

Hi again hope you like I know its not very long please review more chapters along they way :).


	2. The Meeting

Thanks to you who review and read my story :)

Kyoya's POV

I was watching them on their plan to storm the Dark Nebula. Knowing I was going to join them soon. So taking the chance now I make self known.

"oh Kyoya buddy you can good to see again." cries Benki.

"You want to help us?" question Madoka. I nodded to them.

Soon we notice some one else coming up so we all hide to see who. Whoever comes out and it's a girl, I think I saw her somewhere before.

Unknown POV

A girl with light blonde hair and aqua colorer eyes step out looking at the building. SHe has side swept aqua bangs covering her left eye, she is about 5.9 in hight. Wearing a aqua and gold tank with an gold owl on it, with shorts to the tip of her thumb. She also has black combat boots on that were two inches below the knee. With a cross bey belt one aqua the other white. She looks at the building with hate blazing in her aqua eyes but can tells she not alone.

"Whoever is there show yourself or you'll get hurt my grantee." she calls out.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you, who are you." said a guy with ginger hair stepping out of the bushes they hid in.

"Thats for me do decide, do you work with the Dark Nebula? And my name is not your concern if you do and who are you." I said.

"Okay my name is Gingka these are my friends and we WOULD never work with them, over to my left is Madoka, Kenta, Benki and to my right is Kyoya. Do you work with the Dark Nebula?" the guy now known as Gingka states.

"Never these evil people will be stop now why are you here?" I ask.

"To stop them what else." States and guy with forest green hair AKA Kyoya.

"Yeah maybe we could work together." Said the youngest looking one named Kenta.

"I work alone." I state plainly. Then I heard someone coming "Hide NOW" I said as I pushed them back into the bushes they were hiding in. They were about to question me till they heard someone talking that wasn't them soon followed by heavy foot steps coming are way. We all stayed quite till they passed, now gone we step out.

"Nice save ummm…" Benki trailed off.

"Alice is my name." I answered.

"Great mystery girl now has a name can we do something now besides asking questions." Growled Kyoya.

"Yeah sure, but lets first have a plan and also Alice do you want to help us out?" Question the only girl in their group Madoka.

"Fine but you slow me down and I van't face of Doji you'll regret it." I threaten.

"Yeah sure but get in line I'm first to get a piece out of him." Replied Kyoya.

"Oh really let me ask you something, you really want to step in my way from finally meetings the man who took away my mother?" I threaten.

"He killed your mother Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry about." Said Madoka with sadness and pity before Kyoya could say anything while every one had shock expressions on their faces.

"yes and I don't need your pity, and shouldn't we start this plan or something before we get caught." I hissed.

"wait a minute is seen your photo on the scene in Doji office before I thought I saw you before, doesn't he want you dead?" Question Kyoya.

"Yes he does because who I'm am and my bey Athena's Day." I replied.

"Why would he want you dead, your just a girl." Stated Kyoya like it was nothing.

"Just a GIRL I'll tell you something this 'girl' can kick your butt in beyblade like nothing." I yelled in his face becoming angry by the minute.

"Oh really gi-" Kyoya got cut off by Ginkga saying "Hey hey fighting is not what we need right now, okay we can see how powerful you are later Alice but now we need to get in, so Madoka you think you can get us in?"

"Of course I can just give me a minute." She said.

Cliffhanger oh look a pretty review box, you should review :) till next time.


End file.
